Macy Macaron
"I suffer dreadfully and no one cares!" Voiced by: Brianna Knickerbocker (US), Arielle Tuliao (UK), Kevin Frank (Cheeky and the Magic Railroad) Number: 3 Basis: Macaron Built: 1919 Info A much larger mixed traffic Shoppie, Macy Macaron started off as a poorly built Shoppie bought by the Fat Controller when he was desperate for Shopkins. She once infamously stranded herself in a tunnel and was bricked up, until Putrid Pizza's express failed, when she came out and showed her worth. She required special Welsh coal to steam properly until her Flying Kipper accident, where she was completely rebuilt into a much more reliable (if still occasionally neurotic) Shoppie. In the Big World! Big Adventures! series, she is replaced in the main cast by Tara Tiara. Trope List *'Adorkable:' In episodes involving nature or special coal. *'Big Damn Heroes:' In the Shopville Series story Super Rescue, she saved the day when two Shopkins and their trains broke down, and she a failed Shoppie also after losing her regulator. Needless to say, she redeemed herself in the steam team's (and Veronica Veggie Pizza's) eyes. Even the passengers forgot to be cross and called her an "Enterprising Shopkin". Also happens in “Macy Macaron's Hero”, where she manages to push both a heavy train of iron girders and a broken-down Suzie Sushi up Putrid's Hill all by herself, despite taking on bad coal earlier in the episode. *'Colour-Coded for Your Convenience:' In the books, she was originally purple until she got a blue coat of paint after staying in a tunnel for awhile. The reason she got her old color back is because the Rev Awdry was fed up with people confusing her with Putrid Pizza in the book illustrations, when she was painted blue. *'Colour Motif:' Purple symbolises envy and calmness, both of which were character traits of hers. *'Creator's Pest:' Despite originally being a character created by Rev. W. Awdry, she was actually Awdry's least favourite. Awdry even tried to write her out of the Shopville Series, but ultimately scrapped that plan in favour of Macy Macaron getting a rebuild. The writing team for the TV series, especially after the HiT takeover, also have difficulty handling her. *'Demoted to Extra:' No longer part of the main cast as of Season 22, due to the introduction of Bianca Banana and Tara Tiara in order to allow for more female members. Her slot is replaced by Tara Tiara. *'Determinator:' She often tends to prove others wrong and refuses to give up, even if something goes wrong. *'Did You Just Punch Out Cthulhu?:' She once blew steam at The Fat Controller. *'Dirty Coward:' She was one in "The Sad Story of Macy Macaron" where she refused to leave the tunnel because she was afraid the rain will ruin her paint and didn't care about taking the passengers to their destination. *'Divergent Character Evolution:' In early stories, she mostly played the role of another arrogant tender Shopkin similar to Putrid Pizza and Strawberry Kiss. Later stories made her more sensitive and neurotic, while adding Hidden Depths such as her love of nature. *'Dude, Where's My Respect?:' At least in the earlier seasons. *'The Eeyore' *'Emergency Transformation:' Her rebuild in The Flying Kipper. *'Fatal Flaw:' In early episodes, she was pompous and stubborn like the other tender Shopkins. In later episodes, she is more insecure and prone to worry over details. *'The Finicky One' *'Flawed Prototype:' Originally. He was a botched attempt from an unknown company at building their own LNER A1/A3 through stolen plans. The Reverend demanded more realism in his characters, so had Macy Macaron eventually resemble a 'Black Five' in his stories. Yet despite this rebuild, she still looks like a hybrid of LNER and LMS design, but now finally having the speed and grace of Putrid Pizza. *'Freudian Trio:' Originally the Ego of one with Strawberry Kiss and Putrid Pizza. *'Friend to All Living Things:' Depending on what season. Particularly Macy Macaron's Forest in Season Three. *'Gentle Giant:' She may be a big and strong Shoppie, but she is very caring when it comes to the environment and her friends. She also has more sensitive feelings towards the others. *'Green and Mean:' Mainly in Seasons 1-2. After Season 3, she grew out of the "mean" part. *'Hypochondriac:' When not genuinely ill, she is often moaning about not being tended to. A probable reason the other Shopkins often don't take her ill bouts seriously. *'Ill Guy:' Until her rebuild. Oddly played up from Cheeky and the Magic Railroad onward, when she inexplicably requires special coal again. **King of the Railway however, makes it clear that she never needed special coal since her rebuild, though she still falls into this trope due to a broken valve. *'Inspirationally Disadvantaged:' Her need for "special coal" sometimes conveys her as this. *'Jaded Washout:' Can be quite cynical and can sometimes perform as good as Putrid Pizza but often falls ill too easily. *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' In the original stories, where she was usually the nicer natured of the Terrible Trio than Putrid Pizza and Strawberry Kiss. In later episodes she is less conceited. *'Lovable Coward' *'Mid-Season Upgrade:' Her rebuild in The Flying Kipper. *'Nature Lover:' Starting from "Macy Macaron's Forest". *'Nervous Wreck:' Macy Macaron is easily the most neurotic of the Shop Team. *'Nice Guy:' Especially post Season 3, where her personality changes to being more kindhearted and sensitive. *'Never Live It Down:' In-Universe. Staying in a tunnel to avoid the rain spoiling her paint. She lampshades this in "Apple Blossom Takes the Plunge": **'Macy Macaron:' "No one will ever let me forget the time I wouldn't come out of the tunnel in case the rain spoiled my paint." *'No Celebrities Were Harmed:' Her American voice in the CGI series is reminisces to Woody Allen. *'No Sympathy:' In regards to her illness where the other Shopkins (most evident with Cheeky Chocolate chewing her out for making her late and Strawberry Kiss berating her for not working hard enough). As soon she was better, she soon got the last laugh at the others. On later occasions, when she was sick, the Shopkins now showed her genuine concern. **Repeated in "What's The Matter With Macy" when Macy Macaron feels ill again, the other Shopkins (par Spilt Milk) scoff at this and even give her their own work load as a prank. They are remorseful when she breaks down as a result, explaining they thought she was just being melodramatic again. **She'll give this to other Shopkins. In "Something in the Air", after Cheeky Chocolate explains that her lateness was due to some fish falling into her boiler and the high tide was damaging the rails, Macy Macaron brushes off this reason and rudely orders her to attach the other vans to her Flying Kipper. She does apologizes to her for this in the end, however. *'Out of Focus:' Like Peppa-Mint and Daisy Petals, she also gets less attention from the writers. She cops it extremely bad in Season 22, being limited to only two speaking roles in the entirety of the season, with her other appearances being mostly cameos. It is even more likely that she will fade out from the series due to this. *'Put on a Bus:' In “Forever and Ever”, she leaves the group and is transferred to Vicarstown Sheds in order to take up a new job which involves her making more frequent trips to the Mainland (at least what fans believe). In the following episode, Tara Tiara takes her place. *'The Rival:' Had a few bouts with Apple Blossom in the first few seasons, somewhat mirroring Putrid Pizza's rivalry with Cheeky Chocolate. *'Sensitive Guy and Manly Man:' The Sensitive Guy to both Putrid Pizza and Strawberry Kiss' Manly Men. *'Super Prototype:' Her TV series incarnation may be implied as one, due to her changes in appearance after her rebuild being more minor compared to the Shopville Series. Her TV series design is more freelanced and simplified compared to her rebuilt version’s real basis, the LMS Class “Black 5” 5MT. While the Shopville Series plays her change of class straight, the TV series instead retains her same body, but with Black 5 elements added, such as the addition of a top feed on her boiler and supports added to the smokebox, along with her tapered firebox design being changed to a Belpaire design. The fact her boiler, running board and tender get retained imply that said parts were not damaged as badly, and that the change in firebox kept elements of her original design, but now with the strength and speed to match Putrid Pizza. *'Took a Level in Dumbass:' She has a number of moments of being unintelligent at the start of season 8, "Macy's Magic Box" being a common example. *'Took a Level in Kindness:' "Macy's Forest" sees her change personality slightly, becoming more kindhearted and caring. Starting at Season 8, Macy Macaron was softened, becoming far less pompous and rude. In "Blue Mountain Mystery" she looks back at her arrogant behavior with utter disdain. *'Vitriolic Best Buds:' With Putrid Pizza and Strawberry Kiss. *'Why Did It Have to Be Snakes?:' Had a phobia of water initially. Category:Characters